Sonny with a chance of kiddlywinks
by KRD Corporations
Summary: Sonny an Chad are forced to look after a michanical baby for two weeks, but if that wasn't bad enough they have to live together as well. See what mischief happens. Summarys very brief. R&R. Rated T because who knows what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So I'm back for my second story! YAY! After the amazing feedback from my previous story i decided i was in fact a good enough writer for another story or i hope i am at least. So here it is. OH BTW i may take a little longer with this one because my assignments are piling up at a ridiculous rate, but i know that writing is the one thing that keeps me sane so i will not quit. Oh and guess what. I TURNED 15 on the 17th! I really wanted to post this on that day because then it makes my b'day even better but i didn't finish it so yeah.  
So without further ado...on with the chapter.**

"And that's a wrap" called Marshal, walking briskly onto the stage. "Great job guys, this may be the best rehearsal we have had today" he clapped his hands and the cast of So Random! Smiled at each other. They knew he was right. This was a brilliant sketch and today everyone was just perfect.

They had just finished writing the sketch the day before and they all agreed it was their best work. They were spoofing Mackenzie Falls yet again. They knew it would get them in trouble and quite possibly another plunger in the head (or butt in Sonny's case) but they just couldn't help themselves. The season finale had just been to cheesy not to mock. In the real show Mackenzie had found out that his half brother actually did own the falls and was shunned out of the town. But in the So Random! Version involved "Mackenzie" finding out that his half brother had actually been the owner of the toilet paper factory and was forced to live in the bathroom with the evil Potty-lyn.

The "Mackenzie Stalls" sketch had been so popular before that they just had to do a sequel.

"Thanks Marshal" they all yelled and walked off stage to the prop house. Well Nico, Grady and Zora did anyway. But Sonny and Tawni both headed to the dressing room they shared so they could change.

"I love that sketch" Sonny said cheerily as she and Tawni approached the dressing room door. "especially the part where Grady is like "What do you want Potty-lyn, and you're just like "come to the side of the stalls that is out of order". Sonny laughed madly while Tawni just gave her a confused look and continued inspecting her nails. Tawni never really did understand why Sonny found things so funny.

They walked into their dressing room and changed out of the Mack falls uniforms into their casual (well designer in Tawni's case) clothes. Sonny ducked behind her changing curtain to slip out of the Mackenzie Falls uniform.

Sonny's POV

As i started changing out of the Mack falls uniform i couldn't help but remember the time i was conned into almost joining Mackenzie Falls. I was so upset at my friends and Chad was there and he was so sweet and charming. Of course i know now it was all an act so he could stay number one teen show, but still. I liked that side of Chad. I just wish he wasn't so afraid of what people think of him, or that he wasn't so proud and egotistical. I knew sweet Chad was there instead of Chad Dylan Cooper, but coaxing the Chad out of CDC is just too much work. Especially when he is in one of his bipolar moods. This happens a lot lately.

"didn't you hear me Sonny" Tawni called, pushing my thoughts of Chad out of my mind. I realised that i had been staring at the same shirt for the last ten minutes. "seriously, even i was done before you" she called, apparently annoyed that i was taking so long. Usually the roles were reversed.

"Since when do you care how long i take to change?" i called out and i could hear her tapping her foot.

"Since, if you don't get to class you will fail and if you fail you will get taken off the show, and if you get taken off the show, as much as i hate to say it, it will be crap and I'm on that show. So MOVE YOUR BUTT" she ordered. Of course, how could i forget about class? She stomped out of the room and i quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, white singlet with a yellow cardigan over the top. I gave myself an approving nod before skirting off to class.

Chad's POV

Ugh, i can't believe that i have to take a class with the Randoms. Especially this class. Just because there are uneven numbers. Why couldn't Portlyn go or Skyler? Or someone unimportant. I am Chad Dylan Cooper i do not mix with Randoms, and i don't want to do this particular class. Marriage and family class. UGH i HATE marriage and family class. Especially this assignment. The baby assignment. Basically we have to live in an apartment for 2 weeks with a stupid fake baby, playing happy families. I don't want to play happy family. What if the press were to catch me with a doll? I would be the laughing stock of Hollywood and my bad boy reputation out the window.

I walked into the class and the Randoms were already there. I searched for the bubbly brunette but i couldn't see her. That was odd. I imagined Sonny to be the first in class every time. About she had gone home sick. I took a seat at the back of the class. Grady, Nico and Zora were at the front of the room, debating about whether dragons beat wizards.

"Dragons breathe fire" Nico said.

"Well wizards have magic wands that make fire" Grady said and Nico huffed and crossed his arms. The little freaky one Dora...Nora...Zora yeah that sounded right. Zora was in the middle of the two looking more and more aggravated by the second.

"Dragons are huge" Nico said, throwing his arms out in the air to show a dragons size, almost whacking Zora in the face in the process.

"Wizards have beards, beards i tell you" Grady said and Nico took off his signature hat and twirled it around in his fingers.

"That is a fair point" Nico said and placed the hat back onto his head, "i guess you are right wizards are better" they both started laughing and Zora smiled as she rubbed her temples. "But i still don't agree with you about mayo being better than mustard"

They launched into another argument and Zora groaned and got up and left. A few minutes later i heard banging above me and i looked up to see Zora's head poking out of the vents. She looked a lot happier up there. Weird. I don't know how Sonny could stand being with them all day. I have only been here 5 minutes and i feel like punching something. Speaking of Sonny, i still didn't know where she was.

I tore a piece of paper out of my note book and scrunched it up into a ball. I aimed it and threw it at Tawni, who was sitting a seat away from me, filing her nails. It hit her on the side of the head and she dropped the nailfile in surprise. She looked over to me angrily and i just looked back innocently.

"What do you want Chip" she sneered at me. Sheesh what was her problem.

"Where is Sonny?" i whispered to her and she picked up her nailfile and continued to work on them.

"I neither know nor care about the whereabouts of Sonny" she said in a bored tone. God i hated her. She was almost Mackenzie Falls standard stuck up and we are the kings of snobs. She turned her attention back to her nails and i sighed and took out my phone. I started playing doodle jump until i heard the chair next to me move. I felt someone sit down and heard then sigh.

"Hey Sonny" i said, while putting my phone away and turning to her.

"Hey Chad, oh my god i thought i missed the class and..." she stopped and gave me a confused look. "Why are you here?"

I feigned hurt "Well i thought that you would be pleased to see me, i do work here and i am Chad Dylan Cooper after all" She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"I meant" she dragged out the word "Why are you here in this class? Don't Mackenzie Falls have their own private tutors?" she looked at me confused and i just scoffed.

"Yes it's just one of the perks of being the number teen show" i paused to look at her and all of the other Randoms were staring at me "But then again, i don't expect YOU guys to know about that" i popped my collar as they all groaned and turned around in their seats so they were facing the front again. "But i am being forced to _socialise _with you for the time being, Mr Condors orders" she nodded and then looked straight ahead of her. Day dreaming i suspect.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later and the class silenced as soon as she did. Obviously she wasn't a very nice person; i had never seen them shut up so quickly so if she had this kind of effect on them she must be evil.

"Hello children" she said in a bored tone "and Mr. Cooper" i popped my collar and the class groaned. The red-headed teacher stared at me and i put on an innocent face and she turned her attention back to the Randoms "Now as you all know, we have been forced to a mandatory marriage and family class" I looked over at Sonny who smiled at the name. She obviously was the only one who was excited about this assignment. "Okay now you will all be pared up and given your baby and your apartment key."

I still couldn't believe that we had to do this. I don't want to share an apartment especially not with anyone _funny_. Tawni would just bug me and steal my mirror, Zora is like 10 and just scares me and Sonny...well i could handle living with Sonny i guess. But i still don't want to do it.

"But just because you are on your own does not mean that you can go wild. You have a baby to protect and we will send someone to check on you twice a week so no funny business" for some reason she looked and Sonny and i when she said this. OH MY GOD. Even the teacher thinks there is something going on between us. Everyone seems to think that we are perfect for each other. Tawni, Selena even stupid James thought so. For the last time I DO NOT LIKE SONNY!

"Thanks Chad, thanks so much" Everyone was staring at me, including a hurt looking Sonny. Oh crap i said that out loud. In front of everyone and Sonny.

"Sorry" i mouthed to Sonny but she had already turned away.

"Thank you for your input Mr Cooper, but may i resume my class now?" I nodded and shrugged nonchalantly she sighed and continued. "Now as i was saying, Mr Condor has already paired you up so i don't want to hear any complaining or whingeing about your partner because quite frankly i don't care." Wow my tutor is always nice to me, this lady is a cow.

"So the names are as follows. Zora and Grady" they looked at each other. Zora grinned evilly and Grady looked afraid. "Nico and Tawni" Nico high fived Grady and Tawni just shuddered. But then it hit me. OH no Sonny thinks i hate her, why us?"

"Which leaves Sonny and Chad" I smiled at Sonny who just stared back and then looked away. Oh yeah she totally thinks i hate her, and I'm pretty sure I'm not her favourite person right now either.

"Oh bad luck Sonny, two weeks with chip here" Tawni said and laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure you will have loads of fun" Grady said

"You said it G" said Nico and they bumped fists. Zora walked up and patted Sonny on the shoulder. Oh come on, i am really not that bad.

"Okay you have the rest of the day off to pack and move in, your babies will be there and you will have a class tomorrow on how to handle the child. SO go" the bell rang and we all got up and grabbed the keys with our names on them and walked to the carpark.

"Cya tonight Sonny" i called and she just nodded and got in her car. Wow i must have really upset her, but i have a whole two weeks to make it up to her. Somehow.

**So what do you think? This is pretty much just an explanatory chapter. I will try and make my updates quick. Read and Review. Any tips or suggestions or anything are welcomed. Until we meet again.**

**HUGS**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**Byeeeeee**


	2. Living with Chad

**Bonjour, next chapter is coming up. Sorry guys, i have had MAJOR writers block so that's why the late update. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You guys are awesome. Well I am not going to babble in this authors note because I have nothing to babble about. But as soon as I do you will be the first to know, JK! But without further ado...on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: moi non own swac.

Sonny's POV

Great, i have to spend two weeks in a house with Chad. Ugh I can just picture him now _"this house is too small"_ or _"I'm tired"_ or _"I am Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation blah blah BLAH" _He's so irritating and don't even get me started about today in class.

I mean I know I'm not his favourite person on earth but did he have to shout it out so people in China could hear. I can't say it didn't hurt, but I certainly wasn't going to let him see that he had hurt me. I drove home and went up to my apartment. My mum was in the lounge room watching _Mackenzie falls_.

"Mum why do you continue to watch that, I have had enough of Chad today I don't need anymore" and as if on cue Mackenzie said "You know you can't resist me" I sighed and stole the remote off my mum. I switched off the TV.

"Hey" she complained, but I kept the remote above her head. She tried to reach up and grab it but I ran away from her "Allison Munroe give me that remote right now" she called and lunged at me, I squealed and ran around the couch "Sonny" she called and I jumped over the couch and ran into my room, still carrying the remote with me.

I shut the door and sat against it. She ran up and started banging on the door "come on Sonny" she whined "I just want to finish this one episode...then maybe the next one...and the next one...and the next one..." she trailed off. I sighed and opened the door.

"Mum, I really don't want to have to deal with more Chad then I already have too" I sighed, but handed her the remote anyway. She squealed and ran back to the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got a bag of microwave popcorn out of the cupboard and placed it in the microwave.

"Is that popcorn I hear" mum called from the living room. Mum had always had a weak spot for popcorn. We always had at least three packs in the cupboard. She said it reminded her of Wisconsin. She and my dad always used to watch movies together. They had a routine and everything. He would get the movie set up, she would get the popcorn and drinks and then they would both call me down to watch at the same time. I always sat in the middle so I got to hold the bowl. Mum and dad would play fight over who had eaten the most after every movie and mum would always lose. Dad works in Wisconsin now, but he still comes to visit me and mum every holiday so we still get to see him.

The microwave beeped, pulling me out of my thoughts. I grabbed a bowl and poured the contents of the bag into it. I took the bowl out to the living room and plopped down next to mum. We watched in silence until the credits rolled at the end of the episode. Then mum surprised me by turning off the TV. She turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"What did I do?" I asked, a little nervous. I didn't think I had done anything wrong. I hadn't been anywhere but work.

"Nothing" she paused as if trying to find the right words "yet" she finally added and I gulped. I had a feeling I would not enjoy the next conversation I would be having with my mother.

Connie's POV

I can't say it didn't worry me. I am a parent after all. I know she is a smart girl, and won't do anything but I'm not sure about Chad. I had gotten a call at work today informing me that that my sixteen year old girl would be sharing an apartment with a boy. I know she has a crush on him, it is so plain obvious. So when I heard that she would be living with him, my mothering instincts kicked in.

She looked nervous, when I started talking to her. I had to be careful with what I said, because this was a very delicate subject.

"So I got a call today" I said and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat "It was from the studio" from the look she was giving me I guessed she knew what I was talking about "apparently you have been set an assignment in class" oh yeah, she so knew where this was going "and I was informed that you have to share and apartment with a boy for two weeks, and not just any boy a Chad Dylan Cooper" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at my daughter.

She looked at me guiltily.

"Okay I was going to tell you I promise" she said in a rush. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off "no just listen, I am as unhappy about it as you are and believe me Chad is the last person I would ever want to live with and I promise you mum nothing is going to happen between us." She finished and waited for me to answer.

There is the daughter I know. So responsible. I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Well then we had better get packing then hmm" she nodded and followed me to her room.

Sonny's POV

Well she handled that better than I thought she would. I followed her to my room where we got all the stuff I would need together. I ended up with three suitcases one for everyday clothes, swimwear and a few formal clothes. One with pyjamas and all my makeup and hair necessities and one for shoes. When we had finished packing I looked over at my very bare closet and sighed. I really did not want to go. But I know if I fail class I will be kicked off so random and I cannot let that happen, so I am gonna have to suck it up and deal with two solid weeks of Chad.

After I had made sure I had everything I went to the living room with all my bags. I had to leave now, so I would be there in time for Mr Condors visit because he is a man who does not like to wait for anyone. Mum helped me carry my suitcases outside. I hailed a cab and my mum put the cases in the boot.

She needed my car for work this week because hers was in the shop, so I told her I would take the bus to work. It took a bit of convincing but I told her that I could manage and it would cost her a fortune to take a cab to work every day. She worked in the city and it was like an hour away from where we lived so she needed the car.

"Now you promise you will call me if you need anything" she told me for the thousandth time. I loved how protective she is. It makes me feel s safe, but I don't know if she will be able to cope. She doesn't' like being on her own very much. I hugged her again.

"Mum I will be fine, stop worrying" I knew she wouldn't.

"Love you sweetie" she said and I got into the cab, I rolled down the window.

"Love you too" she waved and the car drove away. I told the driver the address.

"Hey, you're the funny girl from So Random aren't you" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sonny"

"Oh my two girls love you, they say that you are their favourite random, they will be so jealous that I got to meet you and they didn't" he laughed to himself and I laughed to. I picked my purse up and dug round till I found a pen and piece of paper. I autographed three pieces of paper.

We pulled up at the address. It was a really high apartment block. The outside looked expensive with a door man and valet parking; I couldn't even imagine the inside. I gave the man the money for the ride.

"I signed these for you and your daughters, tell them I said hi" and I gave him the paper and got out of the cab. He got out and took my bags out of the boot.

"Thank you so much, they will flip when they see this" he patted me on the arm and got back into the cab and drove away. A bell boy came and took my bags for me and I walked into the lobby. I went over to the elevator and was about to press the button when I realised one thing. I had no key and I had no idea what room I was in. So this meant I would have to wait for Chad and knowing Chad I would be waiting a while.

I got my phone out and called him. He picked up on the third ring.

"CDC here what it do" he sang into the phone and I shook my head.

"Really, Chad, Really"

"My line Sonny"

"Whatever, where are you, I want to get into the room before next week" I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

"Well we are a little impatient aren't we?"

"Chad" I growled.

"Look I'm just messing around, I will be there in about half an hour"

"Half an hour, what am I supposed to do until then huh?"

"I don't know Sonny, go tell a joke to someone, you are supposed to funny"

I sighed and hung up, not wanting to hear his irritating voice anymore. Why did he live to annoy me, it's like that's his mission in life. My phone buzzed, signalling that I had gotten a text. I clicked and opened it up.

**From: CDC**

**To: Sonny**

**Sent: 3.37**

**Received: 3.38**

**You did not just hang up on me, no one hangs up on the great Chad Dylan Cooper and as you're punishment I am going to take twice as long so cya in an hour suckah!**

I groaned and had to forcibly restrain myself from throwing my phone at someone. It's official. His life's mission is to annoy me. I decided to call Tawni and see how she was doing. I dialled her number and she picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello" she sounded stressed and I heard crying in the background. I assumed she had gotten her baby already.

"Are you okay Tawni?" I asked

"No, the baby won't shut up and I don't have enough closet space and I ran out of Coco Moco Coco" she almost cried into the phone.

"Well I have to wait an hour for Chad, what room are you in, I will come help"

"Thanks you Sonny" wow Tawni thanking me, she must be in trouble "I'm on the 11th floor, room 304"

"Okay, cya soon "and I hung up. I went over to the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened I got in and pressed the button with the little 11 on it. When the door opened I walked through the halls till I saw room 304. I knocked on the door and I heard shuffling and a frazzled looking Tawni with a doll in her arms opened the door.

"Sonny" she whispered "I'm so glad you are here, I just got Tawni Jr to sleep" she motioned to the doll and I giggled.

"You named the doll after you" I asked and she shrugged.

"What they said you could name it whatever you want" she sat down on the couch and so did I. I looked round the huge, fancy apartment. The walls were white except for a turquoise feature wall. The furniture looked modern. There was a huge plasma screen TV and an intense looking sound system along with DVD player. The couches were cream and had blue and green throw pillows.

"I hate the colour, I have to change my whole wardrobe to fit this apartment" I knew she was actually happy about that. Anything that gave Tawni an opportunity to shop was good in her books.

"Hey, where's Nico?" I asked

"Oh he is out food shopping, I told him that I do not shop for food so he had to go" she shrugged.

"And you trust Nico to buy anything but candy" I almost laughed as this dawned on her and a look of terror spread across her face.

"NO!" she shrieked and Tawni Jr started screaming again. Tawni looked close to tears, so I took the doll off her and sent her to her room to finish unpacking.

"Thanks Sonny" she said and walked off. This was going to be a tough two weeks for her and she actually tolerated her roommate, not that I didn't tolerate mine, but he made it quite obvious this morning that he did not tolerate me. I sighed as I tried to quieten the screaming doll.

No POV

What Sonny did not know that up one floor and across the hall Chad Dylan Cooper was already in the apartment, he had everything unpacked and the doll was in the crib provided for it. He wanted to make it up to sonny for being so mean and he knew the perfect way how.

**Cliffy. So what did you think? Review and tell me what you think. All ideas and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you for reading. There will be Channy and possibly Tawnico/Taco whatever you want to call it. I will not be making anything out of Zora and Grady because that is just gross. I just needed a pair. So until we meet again.**

**HUGS**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**Byeeeeeeeee!6**


	3. Hair cut

**Hullo. How have you all been in fan fiction land? I hoped you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Thank you to all that reviewed. When I saw I had gotten like 10 reviews overnight my jaw like literally dropped. You guys are legend wait for it dary. I'm not sure but I think there is going to be a little bit of Channy in this chapter and I will try and write some bits from Tawni and Zora's POV'S in the next one. Well that's all from me, so without further ado...on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own Sonny with a Chance...APRIL FOOLS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA even though it's September.

Chad's POV

Okay, so maybe I was a little bit harsh, but I am making it up to her. Immediately I felt guilty as soon as I had hit send on the phone. I was glad that the doll had not been activated yet, or this would have been a lot harder. I have to say, even though it was an apartment it was nicer than I expected.

It was on the top floor of course, that's just one of the perks of being Chad Dylan Cooper. You get the best of everything. I never accept second best. The walls white and were trimmed with gold. The white carpet was through the whole apartment. The lounge room was huge. Cream coloured sofas with gold throw pillows. Perched on the wall was a 76 inch plasma screen TV, hooked up with a killer sound system, DVD, even a wii. The glass coffee table had various brochures and travel guides. There was a thick, dull gold rug sprawled across the floor. A massive window which had a spectacular view of the Hollywood skyline, which I couldn't wait to see illuminated at night. The window had a glass door which led out to a balcony.

The kitchen was all state of the art. Stainless steel appliances and a black, shiny granite top on the whit benches. It connected to the dining room, through an archway. There was a huge red oak table, which could probably seat eight if necessary. There was yet another window, which showed the other side of Hollywood.

Both the bedrooms were the same. White walls, gold trim which set off the beige of the coverlet which I could tell without looking had a thread count of seven-hundred or higher. I mean really, I don't accept anything less. The closets were a little small for my liking but if I didn't have enough space I would just steal Sonny's. Both the rooms had spectacular views as well. The crib for the dumb doll was in the lounge room.

I was in the kitchen right now cooking, well attempting to cook. I had a cookbook propped up against a wall and was madly trying to save a spaghetti sauce. I was pretty sure I had done something wrong seeing as the sauce was so gluggy it wouldn't stir and it was a weird looking brown colour. IT reminded me of the crap everyone, but us, had to eat in the cafeteria and if I was going to get on Sonny's good side...well let's just say this wasn't going to cut it.

I tried for ten more minutes, but eventually gave up seeing as the pasta was stuck together and I was sure the sauce was breathing. So I decided, at the risk of being jailed attempted murder, that ordering in was the best decision. I scrolled through my phone till I found the number for my favourite Thai place that I knew did deliveries. Ordered and told them that I didn't care who was in front of me, I needed my first and it had to be there before ten minutes and unsurprisingly they complied.

I hung up went into the lounge room. I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV and started flipping through various channels till I found something worth watching. I landed on Mackenzie falls and sighed contently. It was always great to see such quality and brilliant acting. You never see it much these days.

I watched for a while until I heard a knock on the door. I went over to the door and before I opened it checked in the mirror near the door. For all I knew, there could be some supermodel who found out where I was staying and decided to give me a visit. Granted it's unlikely but I could happen.

It didn't happen. It was just some guy with bad acne and horrible hair with my food.

"Thanks" I said stiffly and gave him a fifty dollar bill "keep the change, because in your job you will need it" The guy gave me a dirty look, handed me my food and walked away. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I placed the food on the already set table. I had lit a few candles, placed a few flowers here and there. I think it pretty much conveyed my message ok. I tried to make it a "sorry for practically telling everyone in your class that I don't like you even though that was a complete lie" kind of meal.

I decided now was probably a good time to tell Sonny to come over. So I got out my phone and dialled my number. She picked after a few rings. She was talking to someone.

"Ugh it's Chad" I heard her say to someone, they laughed and so did Sonny "What" she said.

"Well, well, well little miss not so Sonny, here I am simply calling to tell you that you can come to the apartment and I get my head bitten off" she groaned and I laughed at her, even though I was trying to make her happy it was just so much fun to annoy her.

"Finally, what room are we in" she asked.

"We are on the top floor" I told her and she gasped.

"You mean like the _penthouse_ suite" she asked excitedly and I herd the person she was in gasp with jealousy. I forgot that Randoms weren't used to living the high life like us.

"Yes Sonny, that's what happens when you are Chad Dylan Cooper" even though I was being up myself again, she was obviously too excited to notice.

"Okay I will be right there BYE" she said and hung up. I laughed to myself. She was so adorably innocent, I liked the way that Hollywood hadn't changed her. I just hoped that two weeks with me wouldn't either.

Sonny's POV

I hung up the phone and turned to Tawni. "OH MY GOD I am in a penthouse suite" I said and her jaw dropped again. I knew she would be jealous and by the look on her face I am about to hear just how jealous she is.

"Why, what makes you better than me. I am prettier then you, I am more talented then you. I have been on So Random! AND general TV longer than you and I have to put up with Nico for two weeks, who by the way files his feet with the knife he uses to butter his toast (**A/N heh I love that episode)** so please give me some reason to why you are better than me and what gives you the reason to have the penthouse suite"By the time she was finished this little rant she was blue in the face and TJ (Tawni Jr) was screaming again.

But I knew why I deserved to have the penthouse suite and it wasn't anything to do with what she had just said "I will tell you why I deserve it Tawni" I said and she looked at me, ignoring TJ's constant cries. She looked at me as if to say "What" I smiled at her and got up. I walked over to the door and opened it, before I walked out I said "Chad"

"Oh" she said and gave me a sympathetic smile, which was rare for Tawni so she must have known I had a bad deal. I walked out the door and to the elevator. I pressed button for the floor above and squealed to myself when I got there. I walked up to the door and knocked three times.

I heard someone approach the door, but they didn't open it for a few seconds. I wondered if I had the wrong door. But just as I had raised my hand to knock again the door swung open to revel Chad. He smiled and me and moved aside to let me in to the glorious apartment.

"Hey Sonny" he said cheerfully, which struck me as odd. He isn't usually happy or nice, especially to me. So I figure he must have some ulterior motive. "Come in, I have dinner" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him. I walked inside and glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 4:30.

"Not that, that isn't sweet or anything but isn't it a little early for dinner?" I asked and he laughed.

"Fine it's an early dinner/late lunch" I laughed too and walked more into the apartment, marvelling at all its glory. I had never been in a penthouse before and I was loving it. I'm sure I'm gonna cry when I have to go back home. "Well come on, it's getting cold" he stopped for a second and turned round to look at me "You like Thai right?" he asked and I nodded.

I followed him through the huge, modern kitchen into the dining room where the table was set with candles and flowers and food. This was so sweet of him. I really didn't know he had it in him, but I was flattered that he took the time to do this for me.

"Aww Chad" I said when we had both sat down and he jumped a little from my sudden outburst.

"What?" He asked and looked at me.

"This is so sweet of you; I can't believe you would go through all this effort just for me, even though I don't know why you did go through all this effort for me. Why did you go through all this effort for me?" I asked and he laughed at my babble.

"Well, I realised that yelling out that I didn't like you in the middle of class" I looked down at my plate and started pushing my food around with my fork. I didn't really want to bring it up in case I got all emotional "so I thought maybe this would make it up to you" his voice raised hopefully at the end and I looked up. Then i realised this would be the perfect time for payback.

I shrugged nonchalantly and twiddled my hair around my fingers. "i guess it's a start" i said in a bored tone. And he said i couldn't act. I looked at the shocked expression on his face and had to look down so i could stop myself from exploding into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"R-r-really" he said. I made Chad Dylan Cooper stutter. Wow I must have had an effect on him.

"Yeah" I said and sighed "I mean this is cute and all, but I really don't think this is fair" I said and his eyes widened worriedly. Oh yeah, I had the perfect plan.

"W-well wh-what did you ha-v-ve in mind th-th-then?" he asked and I looked at him and put on my most flirtatious smile. I strutted over to him and slid my arm around his shoulders and lent down to whisper in his ear.

"Well you did hurt me" I said and he audibly gulped and I took this as my cue to continue "So I think it's only fair for me to return the favour" I reached up to run my fingers through his golden hair.

"No, n-not the hair, anything b-but the hair" he pled. I laughed and strutted through the door to the kitchen, determined to keep up my act. I went over to the draws and rifled through till I found a pair of scissors. Chad was still in the chair when I walked in and he turned when he heard me coming. When he saw the scissors in my hands his hands immediately flew up to his head and he got up and started backing up to the wall.

I laughed and came closer to him.

"Come on now Sonny, l-lets be rational right now" he continued to plead as I came closer. Pretty soon he was backed up against the wall and I was right next to him.

"Well Chad, its only hair it will grow back" I paused for dramatic effect. This was so much fun. I could see why Chad was in drama. "Eventually" He started to shake his head "hold still" I said and grabbed his hair "this will be over before you know it and it shouldn't. Hurt. A. Bit." I brought my hand closer to his hair and he whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. I snipped just before I reached his hair and he let out a high pitched squeal.

I dropped the scissors and started laughing hysterically. Chad opened one eye and say me doubled over, laughing my head off. He put his hands to his head again and inspected his hair.

"What did you do?" he asked cautiously and I looked up at him and tried to stop laughing, but failed.

"You think i-i-i would actually cu-cut your hair off" I said through giggles. I was laughing so much my face started to hurt so I had to take a few deep breaths. "And you said I couldn't act"

I saw a few emotions flicker across his face. Confusion, worry relief, amusement, anger and then finally landed on impressed.

"Well, well, well Munroe, you got me" he said and I nodded my head.

"And now you are forgiven" I said and he smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. I skipped over to the door and opened it. There stood a very impatient looking Mr Condor. "Mr Condor sir, come in" I said and moved aside quickly to let him in.

"Where is Cooper" he barked and Chad came rushing in and stood beside me. "Good, now I don't have much time so hear me now" we both nodded and he continued "right there is to be no funny business what so ever, there will be someone to check up on you every 3 days" we both nodded again and he handed me a book and Chad a sheet, figures

"Ms Munroe, that is the manual for care and what is expected for your baby" he turned to Chad "and Mr Cooper, that is the rules for your stay, also I have sent checks for food in the mail, which you will get tomorrow so you will have to suffice until then understand" he said and we both nodded again. He strolled over the doll and flicked a switch. It started cooing and Mr Condor handed it to me. "Also the baby will be monitored. Any abuse or neglect and you will fail; you will however get one chance. This means that it cannot be dropped; it must be fed, if it cries for more than thirty minutes without being picked up fail. All the necessary things are there" he pointed to a black bag beside the crib "I expect you both at work, on time with the baby. Oh and it will need to be named. Any questions, good got it, goodbye" and with that he strolled out the door.

Chad and I looked at each other, then the baby, then at each other again. This was going to be a long two weeks.

**So what do you think? I had fun writing the bit where she is punishing Chad and Mr Condors rant. I'm sorry if Sonny and Chad were a little ooc. Review and any ideas are welcomed. OH and BTW I am really deved because my iPod decided to break on me and I need music. Just thought you would like to know. I promise I will update ASAP. Until we meet again**

**Hugs LoVe**

**Becca **

**BYEEE!**


	4. Baby troubles

**So i was just thinking today, i heard about these awesome people on Fan Fiction who forgave this one writer for not updating for like two weeks. *Hides behind Chad.*  
Chad: why are they mad?  
Me: because i haven't updated for two weeks.  
Chad: *gasp*two weeks you are on your own *walks away*  
Then i realised that they are my readers. Who i have given permission to pelt me with virtual sprinkles. OH MY CHAD! I am so so so so sorry that i didn't update sooner. I have just been really busy with assignments and PAN (performing arts night) but there is good news. After next Tuesday i will have handed in my last big assignment and this Friday is the last day before my holiday so i will be able to devote all my time to writing for my awesome people. But anyway thank you to all the people who reviewed and read and what not. Well i just realised by the time you finished reading this i would have wasted like three minutes of your life and I'm sure you don't want to waste anymore so i am going to stop babbling now. It's like keyboard vomit. BTW that's word vomit on a computer. So without further ado...on with the chapter. **

Disclaimer: (get a mirror to read this) CAWS nwo ton od i.

Sonny's POV  
I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock on the bedside table blaring in my ear. I groaned and flung my hand out and started searching for the snooze button. When i found it, the noise stopped and i sighed and turned to my side and tried to go back to sleep.

I was just drifting off again when i heard the noise again, i sighed and tried to figure out how 10 minutes had gone so quickly but then it dawned on me. It wasn't the alarm clock it was the baby. I bolted upright and swung my feet over the side of the huge queen bed. I had to sit for a second because i had gotten an insane head rush from getting up so quickly. When the room had successfully stopped spinning i got up and ran out to the living room.

I ran over to the screaming doll and scooped it up in my arms. I was so tired. I had set my alarm extra early so i could get the baby and myself sorted and get to work in time. And of course i didn't expect any help from Chad, who was still sleeping peacefully at the moment. HE didn't have filming till this afternoon so he could just chill at work and no one would mind if he was late. So it didn't matter if HE stayed up till 1 am arguing about a name for the baby.

He wanted to name the baby Chad even after i had told him that the baby was a girl.  
"But anyone would be honoured to have such a brilliant name" he said cockily

"Not a girl Chad" i said and he just rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Sonny it's the 21st century, no one cares whether you have a girls name or a boy's name so i think that Chad is not only an attractive name it is a great name for a girl" I was usually a non violent person, but right now i really wanted to slap him. How could one person be so stubborn and stupid. Or egotistical or jerky all rolled in one. I think one Chad in the world is more than enough.

"Okay Chad get this through that incredibly thick skull of yours WE. ARE. NOT. NAMING. THE. GIRL. CHAD" I said each word slowly, emphasising my point.

"Fine" he said, throwing his arms up in the air "if your such a name wizard, then what should we call it?" he looked at me expectantly and i shrugged.

"Why don't we each say a name and if we both agree then we will keep it" I said and i knew he would have to agree. This was a good plan because it made him think he was in control.

"fine" he said grumpily, folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine" i retorted back and i saw the corners of his mouth twitch. It always left me smiling after our little fights, and from what i'm seeing it has that effect on him to.

"Good"

"Good now go" i said and he smiled briefly.

"Chad" he said and i groaned and hit the palm of my hand to my head. He just wasn't going to let this go.

"No Chad, Amy?"

"Nah, Chadlyn?"

"No Chad, Summer?"

"No, i don't like that, oh i got it"

"What?"

"Chad – isy. It's like Chad and Chastity all rolled into one"

"No Chad" i practically screamed at him. What was his obsession with his own name? It really wasn't that brilliant. IT was just four letters CHAD, only one of those letters is a vowel anyway. "What about Alice or Lily"

He thought about it for a minute before nodding. I was so happy that i wanted to dance. He had finally made up his mind.

"I like it" he said and i smiled and started to walk off to my room, exhausted. "If..." i sighed and turned to face him slowly. I was so tired and i had just gotten the baby to settle and i wanted to get a few hours of sleep before i had to go to work the next morning.

"What now Chad?" i said slowly. I could feel my eyelids drooping. I had been up nearly all day and all i wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep forever.

"We use Alice for the first name and Lily for the second name" i was surprised when he said this. I didn't think he could give a damn about the name, but he seemed genuinely interested. So i nodded quickly and started to walk back to my room again.

"Oh and Sonny" he called again and i turned round slowly, absolutely exhausted.

"Yes Chad" i slurred and stretched my arms out and yawned. Chad chuckled at me and i smiled back.

"Goodnight" i smiled and waved. I walked back into my room and collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep instantly. And so that's why i was so exhausted this morning.

"Shh" i whispered to the screaming doll trying to make it be quiet. I wouldn't want to wake up Chad, who knew how he would be in the morning. If i had to take a guess, i would say grumpy. Very grumpy. "What do you want" i whispered to the doll. I held it in one arm and started to rifle through the black bag of "supplies" that Mr Condor had given to us. "Are you hungry, sleepy, need to fake poop?" i cried to the screaming doll, feeling like a complete idiot when i remembered that it was in fact a fake baby and that even if it was real it still couldn't answer me.

I found the bottle and stuffed it into the dolls mouth. It cried for a few more seconds and then it stopped, making a satisfied gurgling noise. I sighed in relief as it drank until it was full and sighed. So did i. I placed the bottle on the coffee table and took it to my room. I still needed to shower and change, but keep an eye on the doll at the same time.

I placed it gently on my bed and then rushed to the ensuite bathroom to take a shower. I took a shower as quickly as i could. I couldn't risk having the baby cry again. It was only seven thirty in the morning and my head was pounding. Who knew a doll could be such hard work? When i had finished showering, i almost laughed in relief when all was silent in my room. I walked back in and straight to my closet.

When i found something suitable to wear i walked back into the bathroom. I don't know why, but it felt weird to change in front of the doll. What if it had a camera or something in it? That would just be creepy, not to mention a total breach of privacy. But the studio wouldn't do that? Would they?

I pushed the stalker thoughts out of my mind as i changed and got ready for work. I did my hair and makeup and looked in the mirror at myself, checking everything was in order. I gave myself an approving nod and walked back out to change Alice into something cute. Even if she was a doll, she still had to look adorable.

"Okay Alice" i said and clapped my hands together as i walked back out "Let get you into something cu..." i trailed off as i noticed my empty bed. Alice was gone. But that was impossible. Babies don't just get up and walk off. Especially fake ones. I rifled through the sheets, checking to see if it had somehow buried itself in my bed. Unlikely, i grant you, but i would rather that then to have lost it.

I ran my hands through my hair nervously. Where had she gotten too?

I quickly walked into the lounge room. Maybe i had left her in the crib and not realised it, or on the lounge or the floor or anywhere. But i found nothing as i strode into the lounge room. I was really panicking now. I decided it was now time to wake Chad. He would probably be mad at me right now, but i really couldn't care less.

"CHAD" i called. I waited but there was no reply. I stormed over to his room, knocked three times and entered without response. To my surprise he wasn't in there. I checked the bathroom, still nothing. Where could they have both got to? It was not only strange that he was missing, but equally strange that he was up at... i checked my watch. Eight fifteen. Oh crud, i had to be at the studio at quarter to nine. I was going to be so late.

Then i heard it and my heart skipped a beat. The irritating, mechanical laugh of Alice coming from the kitchen. How she got in there, i cannot say. But i was just glad to know where she was. I burst through the door to see Alice leaning up against a wall, propped up on the counter. And... a shirtless Chad standing over a fry pan, and waving a spatula at Alice with his free hand.

"Chad" i said, a little shocked. He jumped at my voice and turned round to look at me. I could feel my eyes slowly drift down to his shirtless torso and i have to say, i didn't mind what i was seeing.

"Sonny" he said and smiled at me "like what you see" He teased. I blushed, i had been caught staring at him and i wasn't even trying to cover it up. As if his head needed to get any bigger. "I'm used to it of course" he said with a sigh, turning his attention back to the frypan. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How so" i challenged and crossed the room to go pick up Alice.

"well i am Chad Dylan Cooper and no girl can resist me" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I held back a laugh and he turned to stare at me. "What don't believe me?"

"No"

"Well, you hate me and even you can't help but stare" he said, while taking the slightly charred bacon out of the frypan and putting it on a plate. He slid the plate towards me and i looked down at it, unsure of his intentions. "Thanks Chad for cooking me this lovely breakfast" he said, while doing a very bad, may i say, imitation of my voice.

"Thank you Chad" i said while rolling my eyes. I was going to say thank you. Eventually.

"Don't you know it" he said with a smirk and walked past me to his room. On his way out his hand brushed the back of mine and i felt a slight shock. I dismissed it as nothing and started walking back to my own room, to dress Alice.

This sure was going to be an interesting two weeks.

Tawni's POV  
I Don't know why people think parenting is so hard. I haven't had to do anything. It's been brilliant, all i have to do is whine and Nico will do it for me. He even cooked me a non fat tasty dinner last night.

I had gotten up at eight this morning. Not too happy about the fact that i only have forty five minutes to get ready, but hey I'm me and if i can make sonny look good, i can obviously work miracles. I walked into the kitchen, after i had spent a suitable time primping and i looked fantastic as always.

I had hoped that there would be a fresh, non fat berry smoothie ready and waiting for me like every morning. But sadly no. What did they expect? Me to cook my own meals. Ha I'm Tawni Hart and Tawni Hart does not cook. My hot closet wasn't even on so i couldn't even use that. Maybe Nico had something. I walked out of the room in search of Nico. I heard the So Random theme music coming from the TV in the lounge room. Aha found him.

I walked into the lounge room, heels clinking on the tiled surface of the kitchen.

"Nico" i called as i walked into the lounge room.

"Yeah" he called back. I smiled to myself as i found him sitting on the couch with TJ at his side. I didn't know what it was doing. It was making little noises and laughing every so often. I had made sure that TJ had not gotten clothes that would clash with my outfit. That would just be a catastrophe. There is nothing worse than mismatched parents and children.

He was shovelling something into his mouth and whatever it was didn't look edible. It smelled repulsive.

"Oh hey Tawni" he said mouth full of...something, i gagged as bits of it went everywhere "I made breakfast" he said pointing to the thing he had on a plate, which was resting on his stomach. "You want some?" he asks, gesturing to the glop on his plate. I hold back a shudder as i realise that this is his attempt to be nice.

"Umm maybe, if you tell me what it is" i say, slowly. I don't want to shoot him down in flames or anything but i don't want to eat that thing either.

"It's a Granico silly" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But didn't you like, puke the last time you had one of those?" i asked, remembering the day. It was my date with Hayden after Sonny had kissed him on our first date. Sonny was supposed to cook but she couldn't because the hot closet wasn't working. So Nico and Grady gave us sandwiches that had been sitting in the sun for twelve hours. Then after i ate one i threw up in Sonny's Blarmie – the blanket with arms. Then after i went home i bought one, because even if it had a disgusting name, it was still really soft.

"Yeah, but this time i know what i did wrong" he said, spitting Granico everywhere. I hope we have house cleaning, because all of these crumbs are going to attract ants and cockroaches and all sorts of bugs. Eww i shuddered at the thought of having to deal with bugs.

"Well what exactly was that" i said, walking over to TJ and balancing her on my right hip. We had to leave in five minutes and TJ had to come too. I don't know how we are expected to rehearse AND look after the baby at the same time. I have to work harder than anyone else because i have to rehearse, look after TJ AND keep looking pretty. The last one didn't require much effort because i am just naturally pretty, but i have an image to protect and i can't risk being seen. Dare i say it...UGLY!

"Well the first time i left it in the sun for twelve hours right?" i nodded and he got up, flicking the TV off as he did. "Well this time i left it in the sun for sixteen hours and now it tastes much better" He grinned and i gave him a disgusted look. I picked up at piece of the sandwich and inspected it.

"i didn't know you put mint jelly on it" i said as i eyed the green, slimy stuff apprehensively.

"I didn't" Nico said and i dropped the sandwich in disgust.

"Well what is that" i said, pointing a perfectly manicured hand at the sandwich. Nico picked it up and sniffed it. Then he put his finger in it and licked it. I saw his face light up as he did.

"Wow, I have to tell Grady this" he said, while hastily whipping out his phone and texting Grady.

"Tell Grady what" i said as i watched his fingers fly across the buttons. He didn't even look up as he answered me.

"That mayonnaise goes green when you leave it in the sun for sixteen hours" I covered my mouth with my hand and backed out of the kitchen, eyes widening.

I ran out of the apartment, TJ's bag in one hand and mine in the other. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. After this morning's debacle i needed debriefing and caffeine fast. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door swung open to revel a shirtless Chad. Oh as if i needed any more reason to feel sick this morning.

"Blondie" he said sleepily and stifled a yawn "what do you want"

"Two things" i said and he stared at me, confused "number one, for you to put a shirt on" he rolled his eyes and i continued "and number two to speak to Sonny"

He smirked at me and i sighed. A smirking Chad is never a good Chad.

"well then i guess you will be disappointed because one, I'm not putting a shirt on **(A/N Yay) **and two, Sonny has already left" and with that he slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a second momentarily stunned. No one slams a door in Tawni's face and gets away with it.

I stormed back over to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. The soft, tinkling of the elevator music somewhat calmed meby the time i had reached the ground floor, my anger had siphoned away. I walked outside and called the valet to bring my car around. They did and i put Lily in the seat next to me, buckled her up and sped off to the studio.

When i reached it i parked next to Sonny's car and walked to the So Random set, stopping at the commisionary to pick up a Fro yo. I was starving as i hadn't eaten this morning and my appetite was restored.

I walked into my shared dressing room to find Sonny on my gold leopard couch, playing with the doll.

"Hey Tawni" she said cheerily as i walked in. I had forgotten that she is always happy. Annoyingly happy. All the time.

"Hi" i said and walked over to my vanity, where i dumped the baby bag on the floor and then i laid TJ on the floor as well. I looked up and started to admire the beauty staring back at me.

"Tawni" Sonny's voice entered my thoughts and i turned round to glare at her.

"What" i groaned, upset that she had interrupted my me time.

"You can't just dump the baby on the floor" Sonny got up and picked up TJ and brought her over to where she was sitting before "Babies need to be hugged and held and cared for, not dumped on the floor"

"Yeah Tawni" a voice sounded from above us and we had both jumped.

Zora's POV

I had been crawling around the vents with Frankenstein when i heard Sonny and Tawni arguing, yet again. I think he likes it in the vents. He cries whenever he is out of them.

I really wanted to get Frankenstein's look right so i added a few touches to him. I had painted him green and drawn stitch marks around his neck to give him the proper effect. Because if you are going to look the part, you might as well dress the part.

Grady and I had been handling the baby quite well. But when we first started, he made the almost fatal mistake of thinking i could be left alone with dolls. He thought because i was a little girl that i liked playing with dolls. Not that i don't, but it seems Grady and i have different interpretations of the word "playing".

So he was a little more than shocked when he found my loading Frankenstein into my cold cut catapult, which was ready for take off. I was just about to flick the switch when he rushed into the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Zora, what are you doing?" he ran over and took the doll out of the catapult.

"What, i was just doing an experiment" i said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"What kind of experiment?" he asked and held the doll out of my reach. Note to self wear stilts for the rest of my life.

"Well i wanted to see how far a baby can fly" i said and a horrified look came across his face. I cackled at his face. "Oh look, there is a pie on the ground" i said and smiled when Grady instantly looked down.

"Really, i see no pie" Just as he was about to stand up I snatched the doll from him and ran out the door, laughing madly.

But back to Sonny and Tawni. They both jumped when i appeared from the vents. Really they should be used to it by now.

"ZORA" they both shouted and i laughed and jumped down from the vents. Sonny eyed my doll and her mouth dropped open.

"What did you do Zora?" she said, snatching it away from me and holding it at arms length, like it was going to bite her.

"Well he needed a few adjustments" i defended my self. Just as Tawni was about to say something Marshals voice came over the loud speaker.

"CAST OF SO RANDOM TO THE SET PLEASE, CAST OF SO RANDOM TO THE SET"

We all sighed and Sonny gave me back my baby. We walked to the set in silence and placed our dolls in our respective chair as we all got in positions for our sketches.

"AND ACTION" Marshal cried and just as we started Alice, TJ and Frankenstein all started screaming. We all rushed over and picked up our dolls, trying to hush them. I can say now that this is going to be the longest rehearsal ever.

**I would like to say congratulations for finishing the longest chapter i have ever written. I think that you guys deserved it, considering all of the time it took to get up. Like i said before, sorry about that. I just had stuff to do and i was blocked and it was horrible. But keep on reviewing and reading and alerting. They always make me smile. So until we meet again.  
HUGS  
LoVe  
BECCA  
BYEEE!**


	5. Forgotten

**Hello fair people of Fan Fiction land how are you this fine morn? So a mixture of laziness, school work and severe writers block is probably why this chapter took so long, sorry bout that. So thank you for all my reviews, much appreciated. Oh and I would like to promise that I will make sure to capitalise my I's ****So unlike last chapter I will keep this authors note short and sweet. So without further ado...on with the chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC because if I did I would demand they put new episodes on in Australia quicker.

No POV

Things were not going smoothly for any of the teens. Sonny and Chad were constantly fighting. Tawni did nothing while Nico was run off his feet, but didn't have the courage to face up to Tawni. Grady, who was hardly even able to look after himself had keep an eye on Frankenstein because if he didn't who knew what Zora might do next.

Sonny stomped through the kitchen of the penthouse apartment. Furious with Chad, who wouldn't get up. She needed to go to work and he had a day off. A "personal" day he called it. Well Sonny "personally" thought that was bull and he was just too lazy to get up. But if he was having this day off he could at least get up and look after Alice.

She had been on baby duty ever since they got her. It wasn't that she didn't like the doll. It was just that she thought that she could use some help. Determined to get her way she dug under the sink, until she found her weapon of choice. A small, red, plastic bucket. She turned the cold water on and waited a few seconds till it was freezing. Then she filled the bucket to the brim and shut off the water.

She stomped back through the halls into Chad's room. She flew the door open, making her presence known. But he still didn't wake. This boy could sleep through a tornado. She walked over to him, bucket in hand and was about to tip it on him, when he rolled over, sighed and mumbled "Sonny". Sonny was shocked. Was Chad really dreaming about her? He couldn't be. She put the bucket down and studied his serene face. He looked almost...cute while he was sleeping. Not that she thought he was cute all the time, just when he was asleep and maybe when he walked around the apartment with no shirt on.

She shook the traitor thoughts out of her head. She couldn't like Chad. He was enemy number one and a total jerk. Most of the time anyway. He sighed again and whispered "Sonny". He had said it again, he must be dreaming about her. She picked up the bucket and started to turn to walk out of the room when he spoke again "Sonny, make me a sammich, and don't forget to cut the crust, just like mummy". Sonny's mouth hung open. She knew it was too good to be true. He WAS dreaming about her...making him a sandwich.

She turned and raised the bucket. She dumped its contents all over Chad, who jumped up and shrieked a very high sound. Sonny burst out laughing at the sopping wet Chad in front of her. How could she not. If only she had a camera. This would be a great photo.

"Sonny" he yelled, and she just laughed harder. She tried to be calm but he was soaking and mad. "Why would you do this?" he demanded and peeled the wet sheets off him. He got up and stumbled over to Sonny. He towered over her and she shrank back. She dropped the bucket and it fell to the floor with a soft clang.

"You wouldn't get up" She said and turned and ran out of the room. Chad, who was momentarily stunned at the sudden movement, watched her go and then chased after her. She yelled playfully and ran into the kitchen. She felt two hands slide around her waist and felt herself being pressed into a muscular chest. She didn't mind it.

"Well" he said his voice gruff and low "I am now and I think it's time for payback" Sonny shivered slightly as his hands tightened around her waist. He slowly pushed her forwards towards the fridge. She struggled against him, but was no match.

"Chad, no I'm sorry" she begged as he opened the fridge with one hand. The other still firmly around her waist. He pulled out a jug of water and flicked off the lid. It fell to the floor and he let go over her, making sure to keep hold of her wrist so she couldn't escape. He flashed her a smile and tipped the jug over her head, drenching her head to toe in water.

She screamed as he doubled over laughing at the sight of her. Her clothes were all wet, her hair was sticking to her face and a tiny bit of mascara was starting to trickle down her face.

"Chad" she whined and he tried to calm himself, but when he looked at her he had to start again. "Chad, I have to go soon and now I have to shower again" She threw him a glare as she strutted out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him. He knew she wasn't mad at him, she was just trying to make him feel guilty. Well it wouldn't work this time.

A high pitched wail coming from the lounge room signified that they had woken up Alice with the water fight. He walked over to the room, and then edged nervously to the crib. It was clear that the baby was crying and Sonny wasn't here to help. He figured that he would have to look after it today so he might as well start now. This wasn't really the ideal way to spend his day off, but he didn't really have a choice.

He cautiously picked up the screaming child. He patted it awkwardly on the back, hoping that this would somehow settle its wails. He walked over to the bag and picked out the little fake bottle. He brought it up to the dolls mouth and prayed that it would want this. To his relief the warped slurping sound coming from the doll showed that he was right. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. He was CDC after all and CDC is good at everything he does.

Ten minutes later a clean, dry Sonny came down the hallway. Bag in hand. She surveyed the scene before her. Chad sitting on the couch patting the fake doll on the back. He looked like he had everything under control. Sonny was now more inclined to leave Alice in the care of Chad. She really did not want to fail this assignment so she liked to have the baby as much as possible. But Marshal had insisted that they all work to their best today and that meant no distractions. She wondered how the others would cope, considering they were all paired with each other.

"So, I will be going now Chad, will you be alright?" she asked, praying that the answer would be yes. He looked calm enough.

"Yeah, Ali and I will be fine" he said and the baby made a soft burping sound and Chad smile at it. He got up and took it over to its crib and laid it gently down. Sonny nodded and waved as she walked out the door. Chad went over to the kitchen to find something to eat. He wasn't really the best cook so he didn't really want to take that chance. He settled on a bowl of cereal. While he chewed he absentmindedly thought of Sonny. This shocked him a little. He didn't like thinking about other people.

Sonny decided that since it was such a nice day today, that she would walk to work. She had left the apartment in good time and it wasn't that farer walk anyway. She liked that she had to walk through the park. She always thought the park was a peaceful place. As she walked she thought of Chad and how good he looked without a shirt on. This surprised her. She shouldn't like anything about Chad. He was and always will be the enemy. The rival, she couldn't think about him, could she?

She battled with herself for the rest of the walk to work. She walked through the stage doors, flashing her pass at the security guard on the way in. She walked down the halls and into her side of Tawni and her dressing room. Tawni was nowhere to be seen, so she took out the script for her sketch and laid on the floor and read through it memorising her lines.

A cheery looking Tawni strutted into the dressing room, confidence radiating from every inch of her. What had her so happy? She sat down at her dressing table and started applying layer after layer of Coco moco coco, completely ignoring Sonny who was still laying on the floor staring at her. Sonny cleared her throat and waited for Tawni to notice her but she didn't. She tried again, and still the same result.

Tawni had finished applying her lipstick, finally, and had now moved on to opening the tower of fan mail that was all over her dressing room table in three huge stacks. Sonny coughed to get Tawni's attention and still nothing.

"Tawni" Sonny called, hoping that she would finally be noticed "hello, talk to me, come in Tawni." But she just wouldn't listen. Sonny sighed as she rolled onto her back, taking her phone out of her pocket as she did. She unlocked it, went to her contacts and scrolled through till she found Tawni. She pressed call and held the phone up to her ear, staring at Tawni as she did, who was still busy agreeing with the flood of compliments Sonny was sure they held.

Tawni's ringtone, which happened to be Tawni saying "You're pretty" repeatedly started up and Tawni dropped the letter she was holding and picked up her bedazzled Iphone. "I know, I know," she trilled. She looked at the caller ID and much to Sonny's shock ignored the call. Sonny's jaw dropped to the floor. She had ignored her call! Tawni picked up another letter and opened it with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Tawni" Sonny screamed, finally fed up with being ignored. Tawni jumped, throwing the letters she had in her hands up in the air. She turned round to face her, staring at her like she had three heads.

"Sonny, don't sneak up on me like that" she screeched, her hand had flew up to her heart in surprise. "Don't you know how rude it is to do that" she said, while flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder, She gave Sonny a reproving look.

Once again Sonny's jaw hit the floor. She was being rude! How was she being rude, SHE hadn't ignored her best friend's call, while that best friend was in the room.

"No Tawni I will tell you what is rude" Sonny snapped and Tawni flinched at the sharpness in her tone "Hanging up on your best friend while they are in the same room as you". Sonny cocked her head to the side as if saying 'what gives'.

This time it was Tawni who looked shocked. "How did you know that I didn't pick up?" she asked, still looking shocked. She surveyed the room carefully, like she was looking for spying devices. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well usually when it rings and someone does not pick up then you are pretty sure that you are being ignored, especially since you never turn off your phone" Tawni smiled at her phone and sighed and she stroked the shiny case "Oh and I forgot to mention that I have been here for about eight minutes trying to get your attention and I saw you ignore my call." Sonny raised an eyebrow at Tawni who gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"Well I just didn't want to get distracted from my adoring fans" she said, gesturing to the still large pile on her dressing room table, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sonny usually got quite a few more letters then Tawni, so to not risk Tawni being hurt she instructed Josh, the mail man, to deliver her small piles more often. This left Tawni feeling good and Sonny feeling good that Tawni was none the wiser.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tawni read more fan mail and Sonny continued learning her lines.

"Hew Tawni" Sonny said after a while.

"Hmm" Tawni said, without turning round. Sonny figured that this was the best she was going to get so she just continued.

"Where is TJ?" This she had been pondering for a while. Marshal really did not want the dolls on set because they were really distracting. Sonny had Chad to look after it, but what about the rest?.

"Oh" Tawni said, turning round to face Sonny with a huge grin on her face. Sonny felt a little uneasy about the grin, it seemed too...devilish. She rummaged through her bag and extracted a pink baby monitor. Sonny looked at it, confused. "She is at the apartment"

"By herself" Sonny was shocked. How could Tawni do that? Sonny was so glad the baby was fake or there could be some serious legal issues.

"Yes by herself, gosh Sonny" Tawni said, giggling to herself as she turned back to the mirror, parting the pile of letters so that her vision was no longer obscured by the letters.

Sonny was still confused as to how this situation would work out. She got up, brushing herself off as she did and walked over to Tawni. She swivelled the chair around so if faced her and put her hands on Tawni's shoulders.

"Tawni, who is looking after the doll?" Sonny said very slowly, pronouncing each word very clearly like she was speaking to a five year old.

Tawni picked up the baby monitor again and gave it to Sonny. "I thought it was obvious, but apparently not" she said to Sonny, who scoffed. "I just keep this on all day and when I hear TJ crying I get Nico to go get her" she said, removing Sonny's hands from her shoulders and getting up, fluffing her hair as she did so.

"But what if Nico is busy?" He did have a lot of sketches this week.

"What if he is, he still has to go" Tawni said as she strutted past Sonny to her changing curtain. She appeared moments later changed into her costume for the next sketch she was doing. "It is his responsibility to look after it at home and the doll is at home so I think this is fair" she said, before heading to her mirror once again and primping herself.

Sonny sighed and went to go get her script off the floor. Then the monitor started to wail and Sonny looked over at Tawni. She just sat there flicking her hair this way and that.

"Are you gonna get that" Sonny asked, pointing to the thing making the awful noise.

"Yeah" Tawni sighed and got up, taking the monitor with her. "Come on let's go find Nico" She sang and strutted off down the hall, with Sonny in tow. She didn't understand how Nico could get anything done with Tawni getting him to skirt off to the hotel room every time the doll made a noise, which coincidently was a lot. She would know, she was stuck with Alice all day.

As they entered the prop house they found Grady and Nico fighting for the gaming chair that Sonny had bought for them on their shared birthday.

"Get your smelly butt out of the chair" Grady called, pushing Nico who was struggling.

"Get your smelly butt out of my face!" Nico called back pushing on Grady until he fell out of the chair. Nico laughed proudly and then picked up the controller and started attacking the buttons with his fingers. Grady had sat up and was staring at the TV dejectedly as he watched Nico blow things up.

Tawni rolled her eyes at the foolish banter and cleared her throat. The boy's eyes never once strayed from the TV. So Tawni, being the impatient person she is walked over to the TV, reached around and pulled the plug, causing the TV to shut off with a click.

"HEY!" the boy's cried in unison, Nico throwing the controller to the ground and looking at Tawni, like she had just murdered someone.

"Why would you do that?" Nico cried "I had a top score, level 9!" he exclaimed to Tawni who busy inspecting her nails.

"Yeah level 9" Grady called, as if she had committed the biggest travesty on earth.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow, didn't I?" she said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Why?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because TJ has been crying for five minutes now, which means you have twenty five minutes to get to her before I fail." She handed him the monitor which was now screaming louder than before.

"Don't you mean 'we' fail?" He asked annoyance spilling into his voice.

"Psh" Tawni said, flicking her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Fine" he sighed and got up slowly "Cya later G, Sonny" he walked out dejectedly. Sonny, who felt sorry for him followed him out of the prop house.

"Nico" she called, jogging a little to catch up with him "hey wait up" she called and he stopped so she could catch him up.

"Hey Sonny, whets up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know, why you let Tawni get away with that. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the girl but how she is treating you is just mean" she said. Nico smiled. She was always the kind to care about others.

"Well I have figured that it is just easier to give her what she wants and have her quiet then make her do something she doesn't want to do and have her chewing my ear off for days" he said and smiled at her. She gave him a you-will-get-through-this-and-good-job kind of pat on the shoulder and he turned round and walked out of the studio.

Just as Chad was walking in with Alice. Sonny couldn't figure out why he was at work, on his day off. He walked towards her with a pronounced smirk painted on his lips.

"Hello Sonshine" he said and she smiled at the name. It was kind of sweet. "I need you to take Alice because I need some me time and I think that I have done my fair share of baby duty" and sweetness gone. He had done his fair share. It had been like two hours. How could he not have handled that.

"No" she said simply. If it was anyone else, she would have said yes because that is just how she is but with Chad she had the right to act differently.

"Okay good, so I just woke her up so she is a little grouchy but I figured that you could handle it and...wait a minute did you just say no" he looked like she had just slapped him across the face. But then again saying no to the 'great' Chad Dylan Cooper is just a crime against nature in his eyes anyway.

"Yeah, I did" She turned on her heel and marched down the hall. He called her name but name just ignored him and walked faster. He sprinted after her and caught her wrist so that she was forced to turn around and look at him.

"Now I am going to ask you again" he growled, but she didn't flinch back "Did you just say no to me?" He stared into her eyes and she had to keep reminding herself that she could and would not get lost in his gorgeous eyes. She wasn't saying that she liked him, it was just that you couldn't deny that he was cute. It was a fact like saying the sky is blue and the grass is green.

"Yes I did just say no" She thought about it for a second before realizing that she did actually make sense.

"What?" He said. Well maybe she didn't make that much sense. But then again this was Chad we were speaking about and he is just a pretty face. Or in simpler terms not the brightest crayon in the box.

"I said, no I am not taking Alice because it is your day to look after her" She said. It really wasn't that hard to look after a doll for a day.

"All you think about Sonny is me, me, me, you really need to think about others for a change" he said and she glared at him. Her not care about him. Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black.

"I do not just think about myself. I always put other people first unlike you, who cannot do one nice thing for someone without expecting some kind of repayment" they were shouting by now but they didn't care. She walked into her dressing room and he followed. He placed Alice on Tawni's golden lounge and turned to face Sonny.

"I used to do nice things for others but people just ignored them so now I do nothing for anyone and they pay attention" He shouted at her.

"Well maybe they would pay more attention to them if you acknowledged the people who do nice things for you as people and not slaves" She shouted back. She could not believe how jerky he was being to her.

"Well if you could tell me who did these 'nice things'" He made quotation marks with his fingers as he said this" Then maybe I would. Name one person" He yelled at her. She thought it was obvious but apparently not.

"Me" she yelled at him and he gave her a weird look.

"You what?" he asked and she sighed and shook her head. Could he really be that ignorant?

"Me. I do nice things for you. You said you wanted me to name one person and I have. ME!" she said pointing to herself to make her point clearer. Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

"I meant someone of worth. You don't count, you mean nothing to me!" he shouted before he could stop himself. He didn't mean to say that. It just came out and he felt instantly bad. He felt worse when he saw the heartbreaking expression on sonny's face.

She recoiled back as if he had hit her. She figured it would of hurt less if he did. She tried to blink back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, clouding her vision. She would not cry in front of Chad. That would just give him satisfaction.

"Sonny I..." He started but Sonny just put her hand up to stop him.

"Save it" she said and turned around to walk out the door. "Save it for someone of worth, for someone who means something to you" and with that she walked out the door, not stopping until she got outside the studio. She ran down the steps and around the wall. She stopped and let the tears that were begging to fall flow. She slid down the wall, feeling the hot, salty tears slide down her face. She buried her face in her hands as she thought about what he had just said.

She had never been told she was worth nothing. It hurt. A lot. More than she wanted to say. She knew that she had never had the best relationship but she didn't think that he hated her that much. She didn't think that she meant that little to him. She let a sob escape her as she sat, curled against the wall trying to convince herself that she was worth something. _Chad was feeling guilty, really guilty. He shouldn't of said that. That was too far even for him. What was he thinking? Sonny and him were getting along that morning and now he had completely destroyed any progress that they had made. With twelve words he had destroyed days of work. He was such a dumbass.

He had to go and find her to make sure she was okay. But of course she wouldn't be okay. Who would? He knew that he couldn't tell the rest of the Randoms because they would grill him for hurting Sonny so it was up to him.

He jogged out of her dressing room and to the prop house. He poked his head through the door. It was empty. The other Randoms were probably rehearsing which was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. Good thing, that they wouldn't catch him sneaking around So Random. Bad thing, that when they figured out that she was missing they would go looking for her.

He searched Nico and Grady's dressing room, Marshals office, the halls of So Random, every closet, door in stage two. He then looked in the cafeteria, the Mackenzie falls set. Even though he highly doubted that she would be there. He searched all of the sets. Meal or no Meal, Teen Gladiators, Hoosier Girl, Pauley and Pals. He just couldn't think where she would be.

Maybe she had gone back to the apartment. Yeah that was it. She would be back at the apartment. He took his keys out of his pocket and ran out to his car. She would of gotten home in this time. It was a big studio. He had been searching for about two and a half hours. The studio was closing soon. He jumped into his black convertible and sped off to the hotel.  
_After all the tears had finally stopped flowing, Sonny finally picked herself up off the ground. It was time to stop feeling sorry for herself. If that was how he felt she would just have to accept that and move on. She decided that she would stay with Tawni tonight. Her best friend would not mind if she did. She would just tell Nico and Tawni that Chad was pissing her off and they would let her stay. They would sympathise with her and she didn't think that they would pry.

So she got up and walked to her dressing room. She collected her purse from her vanity and walked out the door. She hadn't noticed the sleeping doll on the couch. She walked to the prop house where she found Tawni, rifling through her purse.

"Hey Tawni" Sonny said, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. It cracked a little bit but was sure that Tawni wasn't paying enough attention to notice. For once she was glad that her best friend wasn't paying attention to her.

"Yeah" she chimed looking up at Sonny.

"I was just wondering if I could stay with you and Nico tonight. Chad is driving me crazy" Tawni smiled at her in an understanding way.

"Of course you can sweetie, I'm surprised you lasted this long if it were me I would have come to you the first day" Sonny laughed and she and Tawni walked out of the prop house and to Tawni's car. She smiled at the security guard who was locking up as she did.

As they drove Tawni looked over at Sonny who was staring out of the window, Blankley.  
"Hey" she said and Sonny looked over at her, with a forced smile printed on her lips"Where is Alice?". She hadn't seen Sonny with her all day.

"Oh _Chad_ has her" she said, spitting the word Chad as she did. Tawni could tell that there was something wrong with Sonny and she wanted to know what. She started to get that feeling in her stomach. The fluttery kind that made her feel uneasy. She was caring again and she did not like it. Not one bit.

As they pulled up to the hotel Sonny got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Chad was in this hotel. Probably laughing at her right now. She shook her head to clear it as she followed Tawni inside. They waited for an elevator and when one finally came, Sonny automatically pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Sonny" Tawni said, irritated. "Remember, not all of us get the luxury of a penthouse suite you know."

Sonny felt bad. She knew that Tawni was jealous of her and she didn't want to rub it in her face, especially when Tawni was being so nice to her.

"I know I just wanted to get my stuff to sleep over with, you know pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup..." She listed all the things and Tawni groaned.

"Okay, okay Sorry I asked" Sonny giggled and they rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When they reached the second last floor Tawni waved at Sonny and told her the suite number. Sonny nodded and as the doors slid closed she let an overwhelming sinking feeling overtake her. She was about to face the guy who had told her that she meant nothing to him. How was she going to approach her, She just prayed that he was out.

As she slid the electronic key into the doors she sighed as she heard the lock, click and she turned the handle and opened the door.

"Sonny?" A voice came from the kitchen and a worried looking Chad ran around the corner and grabbed her and hugged her. "I had no idea where you were, I was so worried and I..." Sonny had pushed him off with a disgusted grunt and stalked to her room, slamming the door.

Chad ran to the door and knocked on it" Sonny, Sonny I...I'm...you know...I feel bad" He stuttered. He was never good at apologising but he knew he had to now.

Sonny opened the door with a backpack slung over her shoulders. Chad gave her a confused look."Your what Chad, see you can't even say it" She said pushing past him.

"Where are you going" he asked.

"Away from you" she said simply and Chad was surprised at bluntness in her tone. Maybe he would make an actor of her after all. If she ever forgave him that was.

"Don't leave, we can fix this talk it over" he begged and she just sighed.

"We have nothing to discuss, you have made how you feel very clear to me, now I will just say good night to Alice and I will pick her up tomorrow" she said walking into the lounge room and expecting to find her in the crib, but it was empty. "Where is she?" Sonny asked and Chad looked confused.

"Well I thought that you had her, I mean after I went looking for you I expected that you had come here and brought her with you, I mean I left her in the dressing room when we fought and then I left and..." he trailed off as the realisation hit him.

Sonny caught on and looked at him, astonished "Tell me you didn't leave the baby in the studio, which is now closed and if it is crying we only have thirty minutes to calm it or we fail" She shouted.

Chad grabbed his keys and ran out the door, with Sonny behind him. Now he was going to have to break into Condor studios and he only had half an hour to do it, because he was sure the doll would be crying by now. CRAP.

**So there is an extra long Chapter for you because I made you guys wait so long for it. Which I apologise for BTW. Anyway I hope you liked it. I know Sonny was a little OOC but I think that is a pretty suitable reaction. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Any ideas of how they will break in? Oh and BTW if anyone has read the book's Fallen or Torment tell me. Because they are great books**** so until we meet again.  
HUGS  
LoVe  
Becca  
Byeeeeeeeeeeee**


	6. IMPORTANT: Not a chapter but please read

Hey.

I would just like to tell you guys that I am having a it of trouble posting things at the moment because my school laptop is not behaving like it should and that is what I use to write (It is the one the government gave us and they blocked fanfiction on it so I cannot update on that) and the home computer is gone so I can't write on that. I am using my sisters laptop but she needs it so much that she usually can't lend it too me.

I just wanted to tell you so you know that I haven't given up on my story and the next chapter is written I just can't upload it. So please stick by me and I promise to try and have it uploaded ASAP.

Thanks, Until we meet again.

HUGS

LoVe

Becca.

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. Dummy

**Hey peoples. How are you all, I hope that you are well? Hope you like it:) Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot to me. I know that this has been a long update and you have permission to hate me, because I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I finished this chapter ages ago, but then my laptop was having problems but now it is all fixed. Which is so exciting****. School starts tomorrow but I promise I will update as soon as possible to make up for all the time lost. I don't really have much else to say so. Without further ado...on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own SWAC. But then I wake up and I don't really and now I am devastated.

SPOV

What an idiot. How could someone possibly be so idiotic? I mean I don't get how you could just forget something like that. I hope he never becomes a dad for real because he would so leave his kid running around the mall while he went home, completely forgetting about it.

All I asked was one day of peace while he took Alice and he couldn't even give me that. It was like nine or ten hours and if he really needed his facial or massage or whatever he wanted he could have called someone to the apartment. He was rich enough and I am sure that many women would pay HIM to lay hands their on the great Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny I'm sorry" he kept calling as I jogged out of the apartment, since I was wearing heels it really wasn't that hard for him to keep up with me.

"I don't care about what you are at the moment" I panted as we were jogging down the halls. I had removed my heels so that I could move faster. I had to get to Alice as quickly as I could. I ran to the elevator and he ran in just as the doors were closing. I punched the ground button with more force than necessary and watched as the doors slowly slid shut and we began our decent to the ground at an infuriatingly slow, leisurely pace, pissing me off even more.

When we FINALLY reached the ground floor, I raced out of the elevator before the doors were even open properly. That may have been one of the most awkward elevator rides in my life. We stood as far apart as the limited space would let us, not speaking. I was sure that he could feel the anger radiating off me. I ran out of the lobby, ignoring the questioning looks that people were shooting me. I can't blame them, it's not every day that you see a really angry celebrity, racing through a lobby, shoes in hand, hair a mess and a remorseful looking Chad Dylan Cooper running after them.

When I was outside I hailed a taxi. Almost immediately one pulled up on the curb and I jumped in. I almost shut the door on Chad but he grabbed the side just as I did. I told the driver to take us to Condor Studios. I saw him studying us in the review mirror, so I smiled at him.

"Hey you're that funny girl from So Random aren't you?" He said and I smiled at him and nodded. He then turned his attention to Chad, typical. "And you're that drama pants from that show Mackenzie falls, I think that show is-"

"Great. I know. It's always nice to meet a fan" Chad finished for him and flashed him a dazzling smile. Oh great here comes the cocky side of Chad Dylan Cooper, just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"No, I'm not a fan" he said and I laughed at Chad's shocked expression. I wish I was recording this moment. The moment when the great CDC got cut down. "I was going to say that I think your show has some of the worst actors on television. There is a thing called over acting and your show wins the prize for that" He said as we sped closer to the studio. I think that this taxi driver may be my new best friend.

Whenever I tell Chad that he just brushes it off, but when he is told by someone who is not on a rival show and who watches it at home, I can tell that that is what affects him the most. After all, if there are no viewers that means no show.

"Yeah, that's what someone who is jealous of the best actors on television would say" he retorted. That may have been one of the lamest come backs I think I have ever heard. Both the driver and I scoffed and Chad slumped back in his seat, with his arms crossed looking like a child who was told to go to bed early. As the studio came into view I got worried again.

What if the doors were locked? What if someone else took her home? What if she had been crying for more than half an hour, that would mean we fail and my grades would slip, and if that happened then I might have to go back to Wisconsin?

All these questions ran through my mind at a rapid pace. The taxi halted in front of the studio and I fished some nots out of my wallet.

"Don't bother with change" I said as I got out of the car "Thank you" I called through the window. I ran up to the front door, with Chad beside me. As we reached the door I grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. That was it, everyone had gone home. There was no way of getting in. Now Alice would cry all night, and we would certainly fail.

"Perfect" I said and looked at Chad, who was staring at his shoes like they were the most fascinating thing on this planet.

CPOV

"Perfect" she said and looked at me accusingly. I stared down at my awesome designer shoes to avoid her piercing gaze. I needed something charming and witty to break the tension.

"Look Sonny" I chuckled "I know that it's true but this is really not the time to be commenting on my hair" I chuckled even more and looked up to see her aggravated expression. My laughter died down very quickly. If looks could kill, ran through my mind.

She took a slow step towards me and I took one back. She stared right into my eyes and I really hoped that she would get lost in them like she always does. Even though she denies it, I can tell she does. I can see it in her pretty, big, brown eyes. Whoa, no more thoughts like that, please. I'm guessing that from what she said, she didn't get lost.

"Do you THINK that this is the time for jokes Cooper" she asked, venom slipping into her voice, I assumed that she was asking a rhetorical question so I stayed quiet. "Because it's not and if I fail this class then I may be at risk of being sent back home to Wisconsin and if that happens you will regret it dearly" She stepped back and turned back to the door. She started pulling and twisting the handle as if that would unlock it.

My natural reaction would have been to make some snide remark like"Yeah twisting the handle Munroe, that will help" or maybe "Aww is little Sonny not strong enough to open a door all by herself?" But from the looks she was throwing me every so often, I decided against it. I wanted to live.

I looked at Sonny, who had stopped, banging and had her cow themed phone out. I went over to her and looked over her shoulder. She was scrolling through her contacts at a rapid pace. She stopped at Mr Condor and was just about to hit the call button when I reached out and grabbed her hand. She gasped at the sudden contact, but quickly recovered and jerked her hand away from mine.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"What were you doing?" I retorted.

"Calling Mr Condor so he can get someone to come and let us in" she said in a tone that suggested that was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes. She thinks she is so smart. She went back to the phone and got Mr Condor's name again and went to hit the call button.

This time I reached over and took the phone out of her hands. I hit the hold button after checking that she hadn't dialled anything and held it out of her reach.

"Hey" she complained and lunged at me, I dodged her and held the phone higher "Give that back, right now" she started jumping for it. It kind of reminded me of holding a treat for an animal and watching it jump.

"Only if you promise not to call Mr Condor" I said and she huffed and looked up at me.

"What is wrong with calling him?" She asked. Oh funny, funny little Sonny. She really is Naive.

"well I have a feeling that the boss of the entire studio won't care if you left a doll inside your studio and if you tell him that it was the doll from the assignment he will accuse you of mistreating it and he will fail you instantly" I finished and my lips curved into a satisfied smile as I watched my words sink in and the emotions flit across her face. First anger, then realisation, then thought, anger, sadness and finally landed on a resigned expression.

"Well what are we going to do then?" she asked and I stopped for a moment. Good question.

"Wait here" I said and she opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off "I will go look then I will come back and get you okay" and I left before she could answer. I went around the corner of the building and checked all the stage doors. They were all locked, obviously, but it was worth a shot.

As I was walking round the back I noticed that one of the windows in the bathroom was open. It was too high for me to reach, but maybe I could lift Sonny up. Filled with happiness I ran back to the front door where Sonny was standing against a wall, with her arms crossed and a face like thunder.

"Well" she said before I could say anything. I could see from her expression that she was expecting me to say that I had found nothing but this time I had pulled through. But I decided to make her sweat a little, it might have not been the best idea with Sonny in such an explosive state but I needed some fun, and I couldn't refuse such a golden opportunity for my favourite pastime.

"What" I said and had to hold back a snigger at her face.

"Did you find a way in or not"

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't" I said and she scowled at me.

"Chad this isn't time for games" She said through gritted teeth, like she was trying to hold back a scream" Now did you or did you not find a way in!" She yelled the last few words and I allowed myself a small smile at my accomplishment. I pissed off Sonny again today, I was on a roll.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I did" I said and she sighed.

"Well let's go then" she said and I jerked my head in the direction of the window.

"Ladies first" I said with a snigger. She was really pissed off and I was enjoying every second of it. She groaned and stomped off in the direction I indicated. I jogged a little and caught up to her so we were walking side by side. I knew she was trying extra hard not to look at me.

When we reached the window I stopped and after about two seconds so did she.

"What?" she asked, confused at the sudden stop "There's no door here" I smiled.

"Well I never said we were going through a door did I?" I looked up at the window and she followed my gaze. When she saw what I was looking at her jaw dropped.

"You-you can't be serious" she said.

"Well you wanted a way in and I found it for you so..." She continued to look back and forth from me to the window for a while.

"And how do you suppose we get up there" She asked, pointing to the window. I can't believe she thought that I hadn't thought this through. I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I do everything right and perfect.

"Well I lift you and you jump through run round to the front door, unlock it, I come in, we get the baby then we leave. Its fool proof" I said with a smug smile. She looked unsure. "I'm not going to drop you if that's what your worried about you know" and she looked at me, fear slightly showing in her eyes. I took a step towards her a placed a hand on her shoulder "You can trust me" I said with as much sincerity as I could muster.

She seemed to relax a little under my touch and she eventually agreed.

"I swear if you drop me Cooper" she threatened. She didn't need to finish the threat because I could fill in the blanks easily.

"I won't geez a little faith" I said and she turned to look at me.

"You haven't given me much reason to have faith recently" I was going to retort but thought against it.

"Okay, climb on up" I said and interlocked my fingers together to make a boost. She shakily held onto my shoulders as she climbed onto my hands. "Ready" I asked and she nodded. I lifted her and she grabbed onto the windowsill and hoisted herself through the window.

I heard a thump and a crash and she slid out of view.

"You okay in there" I called, a little concerned.

"Yeah, go round to the front, I will let you in" she called and I heard her footsteps retreat. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran round to the front door. As I reached it, the door swung open and Sonny was standing there with an impressed smile. "Wow you pulled it off Cooper, and without a flaw, I have to say I'm impressed" She pushed against the door to give me room when a siren started blasting. It was one of the loudest things I had ever heard.

I saw the security cameras turn to the doors and that's when I realised Sonny and I had tripped the alarm. Shit!

**Oh cliffy .So there you have it. I apologise again for the terribly long update but I hope this makes it up to you. Have a great holiday and remember to review. Love y'all lot's in a non creepy way. Well it's like 1am right now and I should probably sleep now so until me meet again**

**HUGS**

**LoVe**

**Becca**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
